battle_girl_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadone
"Unforgiveable... unforgiveable!" - Atagonist Quote "Onii-chaan, where are you?" - after joining Hoshimori Class. Sadone is a female character in Battle Girl Highschool. She was an antagonist during the first game arc until being abandoned by Evina, when the Hoshimori class took her in out of pity. She uses the Grim Star Dress and ___ star dress flora, and is part of the units Tiara, and Clover. Appearance Sadone has a developed, but overall small frame. She has odd, metal elf-like ears until they are cracked by an Irous, and big, pink empty eyes. An eyeshine will appear when she is happy or excited, as seen of many of her recent cards along with an open mouth. Her long, steel blue hair is worn in low curled pigtails held with red and gold ribbons. She has straightened bangs and forelocks, and a single cowlick. Normally Sadone is shown holding a stuffed doll or bear. She originally wore a black and red uniform with armored boots and sleeves. She later switches to the Hoshimori uniform, worn with loafers and grey stockings. Her casual attire is styled after Gothic-Lolita. Her Grim Star Dress is composed of a short, revealing black and red frilly dress worn with black stockings and opera gloves, along with a hood decorated with gold border and a skull mask. She has armor accents on her arms and forming her boots. Her Flora Dress consists of a pale blue dress with the bottom half lined with petal shapes and flowing llike a cape with scattered glitter. In the middle is white fabric, while sheer material covers her shoulders. She has white opera gloves and stockings, both accent with black straps, some with glowing azure lines, along with a pair of boots and pale blue and white gradient wrist accessories. A white collar made of flower petals rests on the neck with gold and cyan accents and a large emerald gem, along with pale indigo glittering petals. The same jewelry resides on her waist, hair, and boots. Personality Sadone can be described as a shy girl, having a lack of social skills that can make her seem awkward. Unsure of how to act she can be bluntly honest. She is very attached to the teacher, calling him "big brother" at times and is normally out looking for him. She is fairly naive and lonely, and appears to have a childs mentality, but she is capable of looking after herself if she really had to. While she normally seems sad, if given candy or shown love she perks right up. She has several traits of a yandere, but she is not confirmed to be one. As an antagonist in the first arc of the story, Sadone was shown to be insane, sporting an evil laugh as she fights the main class. It was later revealed that she acted this way because Evina was the first person to show her kindness. History Not much is known about Sadone's childhood, saying she can't remember much of it. According to her stories, she may have been abandoned by her parents when she was young. She currently lives with Kaede in her home. Stats Cards (See all variations) Trivia *She loves chocolate. *She named herself Sadone because she considered herself a sad one.